Only and Forever You
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: Tomomi Hoshizora left Ikebukuro saying she had enough of everything there. Upon returning a year later though, she is dragged right back into all the things she tried to escape. To make matters even worse, it's possible the problem she thought she had with Izaya Orihara was all a just a misunderstanding, and both of her old friends, Shizuo and Kasuka Heiwaijima, claim to love her?


Hey everyone! I'm here with a new multi-chapter fanfic! It involves Izaya, Shizuo, Kasuka, and my OC Tomomi. It's mainly an IzayaxOC fanfiction though. I'm not too sure where I'm going with the story, but I got most of the plot down kind of... But yeah! I just really wanted to write a fanfic that wasn't Death Note related for a change of pace, and before when I'd plan stories out I would never publish them! So I thought hey, why not just publish one chapter and see where it goes from there? Anyway hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Ikebukuro. It was strange how things felt different here, and yet, completely unchanged at the same time. As I walked through the crowded streets of the city, I couldn't help but feel nervous. The last time I had set foot here was little more than a year ago. Oh, but who am I? Well...

"Tomomi?" A heard a very fimiliar voice call out to me.

Turning around I came face to face with a rather tall blond male in a bartender outfit. The man took the blue shades he was wearing off and just looked at me. I stared back quietly and brushed away a few stray strands of my long brunette hair that had fallen out of place out of my face. That was a habit of mine, to mess with my hair whenever I was nervous.

"Tomomi Hoshizora?" He asked once more.

Before I could say anything though, I saw the man's expression change to that of annoyance. He reached over and grabbed onto a nearby street sign, and like it was nothing more than a tiny twig he bent it in his grip and ripped it out of the ground before throwing it forward. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Any other person who would've seen this probably would have run for it at this point, but I stood there completely unfazed by the events unfolding before me.

"IZAYA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO?!" The man in the bartender suit yelled.

The other man, the man who had just barely dodged a street sign being hurled at him, stood there and smirked. He had on a black hoodie with a fur trim and had notably black hair and mahogany eyes that almost looked red.

"Wow Shizu-chan. You could've hit me with that. How mean." The one apparently named Izaya said not really concerned at all. He sounded more amused actually.

I stood there, frozen staring as this man approached. As he walked over he went on about how the blond male next to me really needed to start using his head for once and stop acting like an idiotic ape. Upon reaching us though, he stopped and just stared at me in disbelief. My heart began to pound. It felt as if his reddish brown eyes were pouring into my own dark brown ones.

"Tomo...chan?" He said in a questioning tone.

I felt like I wanted to respond, but no words came out when I opened my mouth. Instead I felt hot tears stream down my face as I looked down to avoid further eye contact. Turning away completely from him, I quickly grabbed hold of the man in the bartender suit's hand, aka Shizu-chan, and ran in the opposite direction. My heart was beating so fast as the scenery around me passed by me in a blur.

At this point you're probably wondering what is going on, well it all started when I first moved to Ikebukuro 10 years ago.

* * *

I first moved to this city at age four. Currently I am sixteen, but right now let's focus on my past. Oh wait! I still haven't explained who I was. My name is Tomomi Hoshizora. I have brunette hair and dark brown eyes. Pretty much I'm just your average high school student. Pfft, oh how I wish I could say that. In truth I'm totally not in any sense normal. From a young age I was always admired for being extremely cute, almost like a doll. I'm bringing that up because I'm also a celebrity, but that's kind of a secret. When performing as an actress I go by the name Tomoe Hoshino and wear a short light brown wig and wear blue contacts.

Ahh, but now I've gotten off topic! Continuing from what I was saying before. I first moved here to Ikebukuro when I was four with my dad and mom. We had moved here from Kyoto due to both my parents being transferred here. For a four year old, moving was an adventure, and I remember just how super excited I was upon reaching our new home that sunny spring morning.

This new house was bigger than the one we had lived in at Kyoto, and it made the younger me so happy. As my parents unpacked all our things and brought them inside, I ran around the front yard with my favorite dolphin plushie. I froze though upon seeing two boys come out of the house next to ours. They were **several** years older than I was though, and by several I mean eight and six years older than me, and both had dark brunette hair and brown eyes. When they saw me the stopped and stared for a bit too. My mom who happened to come back to grab more things saw the two and greeted them.

"Oh good morning! We're you're new neighbors, the Hoshizoras. It's nice to meet you two. This is my daughter, Tomomi." She had said pointing at me, to which I responded by running to hide behind her.

As I peeked from behind her I made eye contacted with the older looking one of the two. His arm was in a cast and he looked a bit annoyed. The younger looking one glanced at the older before bowing a bit and introducing both of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Kasuka Heiwajima and this is my older brother, Shizuo." Shizuo grunted a bit, before walking off. Seeing that, Kasuka said his good bye and quickly followed after his brother.

Later that day, I had wandered away from my house in search of a playground I had seen on our drive there. I soon found it, and by soon I mean it took quite some time. By the time I had gotten there the sun was setting. If I remember correctly, I was thinking something like _I'll definitely remember how to get back her and come back tomorrow._ Ha, but then it happened. I had no idea how to get home. Poor four year old me wandered around in a panic and began crying, but then they showed up.

Shizuo and Kasuka Heiwajima. At first Shizuo had just stared at me annoyed of my crying, but Kasuka had asked what was wrong. I had then cried to them about my being lost and the two boys took me home. Needless to say both my parents were extremely angry with me for running off like that, but I didn't really care. All I could think about was how kind the two older kids were to me.

* * *

That was how my friendship with the Heiwajima brothers started. After that day I would often talk to the two, specifically Shizuo who I was constantly concerned about. It was because of my constant concern for the older of the two brothers that he and I became especially close. I, as a young innocently child, wholeheartedly admired Shizu-chan. He was there for me when things got rough in my life. Like when my no good father divorced my mother and then ran off with some woman, Shizu-chan was there telling me how he would find him and kill him for me. Ha... but moving on to another important moment from my past.

It happened a few days after my seventh birthday. My mother had immersed herself in her work after that man had run off, leaving me pretty much by myself most of the time, even on my own birthday. I actually had celebrated my birthday by myself, but when Shizu-chan and Kasu-chan found out they promised to take me to the Sunshine Aquarium and then to Russia Sushi for dinner that Saturday to make up for it. Around this time Shizuo had just entered high school at Raira, Kasuka was a second year in junior high, and I was in my second year of elementary. All three of us were fairly busy, mostly the two brothers, but still. The two of them still promised to clear their busy schedules just for me.

When Saturday came I was so excited. I dressed in my cutest dress and barely slept at all the night before. The Heiwajima brothers had picked me up and all three of us went on our way to Sunshine City to go to the Aquarium. It was great! I dragged the two boys all around pointing at everything I thought looked cool and would shout "WOW SOOOO COOL!"

Oh it was great, but this stuff I'm talking about now, well it's not very important or life changing. No, it wasn't till later that day when I had that fateful encounter. Being so overly excited after visiting the aquarium I had accidently wandered off from Shizu-chan and Kasu-chan, and being the crybaby I was, well I started crying. I ran around the city crying out "Shizu-chan! Kasu-chan!" That's when it happened.

As I was about to cross the crosswalk, that I hadn't noticed had changed from green to red, I hand pulled me back and away from a speeding car. Looking to see who had saved me I came face to face with a teenage boy with short ebony hair and reddish-brown eyes. He smiled down at me and had asked me what was wrong. I explained what had happened and he offered to help me, saying that he actually was a friend of Shizuo's from school. He then asked for my name and introduced himself as Izaya Orihara. Naively, I took his hand and walked around with this boy, who I had found myself totally entranced by.

I... I thought Izaya was just like a prince coming to the rescue, a knight in shining armor, but when we finally found Shizuo and Kasuka, he was mad. Mad that I was with this boy. The events that happened afterwards terrified me. Shizuo had ripped a street sign out of the ground and threatened to throw it at my saviour, and in response to that he... He grabbed me and held me in front of him like a shield, which caused Kasuka to stop Shizuo. After some arguing between the two siblings, Shizuo agreed not to do anything. Izaya, who seemed completely amused by this, turned me towards me and thanked me for being a great little shield and then pushed me towards the two brothers. As he ran off he waved bye to us while laughing. That was my first encounter with Izaya Orihara.

* * *

"Tomomi! Hey Tomomi stop!" Shizuo yelled as he pulled me back and away from speeding cars.

Snapping out of it, I looked around confused. The tall blond male looked at me with concern and just held onto my hand tightly. My face turned red as I remembered that I had grabbed his hand and ran, and was still currently holding hands with him. Before I could say anything about us holding hands, he began pulling me along saying we needed to talk. Oh boy...

The two of us got to West Gate Park and sat down on bench. This whole time I was still holding hands with Shizuo and I'm sure my face had gone completely red. Shizuo finally let go of my hand, and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately I had done that far too soon because...

"Where did you go before? You disappeared for a whole year..." The older male asked me in a serious tone.

"Well I..." I began, but once again I was cut off.

"Hey look, isn't that Shizuo?

"What? Where?"

"Over there next to a really cute girl!"

"Wait... Is... is that Tomomi?"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah! Look right there sitting next to Shizuo!"

"Oh wow, I think that is her!"

"TOMOMI!"

Soon I found myself being hugged by both Erika and Walker. They two of them had picked me up and were spinning me around saying how much I'd grown and how I'd become even more cuter than they thought I ever could have gotten. Behind them just standing there watching was Kyohei and Saburo. After the Erika and Walker had let go of me, Kyohei greeted me and asked just where I had been the past year. This caused all of them ask that. I glanced around nervously and looked at Shizuo who sat there a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

With a heavy sigh I said, "Alright, alright... I'll explain where I've been and why I'm back, but let's go somewhere else, like Russia Sushi. To be honest I'm starving."

They all agreed and we all walked towards the Russian sushi place. Little did we know we where being followed by a certain info broker...

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors there might be. I started writing this earlier today, but then stopped and picked it up again around like 10 at night. I am only ever truely motivated to write late at night unfortunately. Also, sorry for a lot of boring rambling. Just trying to explain some important backstory. Anyway, what do you think of this story? I should I keep going with it? I'd love to know what you all think. Well thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Ch. 2 coming soon... _Maybe?_**


End file.
